


Joining

by GalekhXigisi



Series: You're No God (PJO/Sanders Sides/Cartoon Therapy Crossover) [1]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Child Claiming (pjo), Children, Claiming, Deceit Gets Mentioned, Disfigurement, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Dr. Emile Picani, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, Lotus Hotel and Casino, No Beta, Poison, Poisoning, Remy Emile and Virgil are Children, We Die Like Men, but that's it, it's mentioned - Freeform, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Three new demigods get to camp and Chiron worries about them. They're young, nothing more than children, and he can already feel that the Fates are going to be far from kind to them in the long run.





	1. Chapter 1

With all the demigods that worried him moving onto Camp Jupiter to do what they wished with their lives, Chiron would’ve thought that his incredulous stress levels would have somewhat lowered. Well, that is until two of the Hecate cabin members stumble into the Big House, both out of breath and heaving with the force it had taken to run there. It silently reminds him of the time Will had run halfway across the forest,  _plus_ the green to tell him Leo had made one of the vaults explode.

 

“What is it,” the centaur asks, full of patience for the girls that he knew had enough energy to power the world if they tried. The twins needed a second to catch their breath, though, coughing passively.

 

The shorter girl is quick to take up, “Kids!”

 

“THree of them,” the second flows through a wheeze.

 

“Four, five, five,” the first ranges off their ages, holding up her fingers in that order. “Young!”

 

“I’m rather confused,” the centaur states with a raised brow.

 

One of their sisters shuffles in, cheeks blotched red as a few of their collective siblings stand beside them. One of the tallest boys, _Thermos,_ if Chiron remembered correctly, gave her a thumbs up, supporting her with a stoned face. A quiet, _“You can do this,”_ comes from one of the other children.

 

She pads her fingers together, eyes glancing at the ground. “Mister Chiron, sir, there are three kids out at the opening place. I’m not sure what of it is, but they’re all demigods and they’re super young.” She offhandedly pulls a blue inhaler out of her pocket, the seventeen-year-old passing it to her sisters, who wheeze out their thanks. “They made the satyrs run somehow. THey’re kinda scared of the youngest, but the youngest is asleep and the other two are being super protective of them.”

 

Chiron raises a brow. “Oh, dear, that’s what the twins were trying to tell me.” Despite that, his anxiety skyrockets. _Kids_ weren’t supposed to come to camp, no one under ten. There had been so few and they all had cruel fates set ahead of them, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, and a few others popping into his mind within an instant. He’s quick to move, the group of teenagers following him. The twins split off into their cabin, though, in need of a rest until their asthma calmed.

 

There stood three children, one of the youngest holding onto a coin, tight in their grasp as they heavily leaned against the one dressed in glasses. The youngest had pale skin, dark bags contrasting with half-lidded, sleepy eyes. White strands of hair slip around their hair, a purple and blue eye focused on the coin.

 

 _“Is that black iron Stygian? Like Nicos’ sword,”_ comes a whisper from one of the Apollo kids. THey turn towards a few of their friends’ gathered beside them, worry clearly etched on their face.

 

_“A child of Hades?”_

 

_“Smells like darkness to me, guys.”_

 

The child currently holding up the second one has a tanned complexion, a cup of coffee half-heartedly stuffed between his arm and body, holding up the half-passed out child. He held tight to a dagger, threatening, “Stay back, sluts. My dad’s Hypnos and I’ll kick your _ass,_ got it?” Dark brown hair flips with each of his movements. His whole ensemble with the leather jacket, black pants, and fingerless gloves would give him a greaser-like set if his shirt weren’t torn and covered in muck, blood, and remains from monsters.

 

The third stands a little bit uncomfortably, decorated in a fatherly-like appearance. It was the stark contrast to the sleepy child's black outfit and the seconds’ biker set up. A tan sweater adorned his figure, sat over a button up shirt with a pink tie. He holds up a large shield decorated with roses, one Chiron had never seen the design of. He silently guesses it’s from Leo’s group of mechanics and blacksmiths he had set up near the East Coast and was currently attempting to spread out that safe haven into a few more states than just the seven he had.

 

“Hold on, hold on, there will be no stabbing here,” Chiron claims, hands held up in a defensive position, looking at the frantic children beside him. The youngest coughs. “How about we get you to the med bay so we can get you all fixed up, first, and then discuss what’s going on? Does that sound alright?”

 

“Hell, no,” the boy strikes back, though he somewhat drops his dagger. “The last time we trusted someone to fix us up, we got ran out with V here almost dying from poison. But she said that was ‘cause he was a kid of the dead or some shit, I don’t _know.”_

 

Chiron's eyes widen. Another _actual_ child of Hades or Pluto? That would be far from good in the child's fate.

 

“Hated the Lotus Hotel,” the boy with the shield remarks, brows furrowed. “The lady was _really_ mean there. When we got out, she got _so_ mad.”

 

Chiron raises a brow. Maybe they had a monster caretaker or one of the many minions sent by gods to watch over them? Some of them weren’t nice, but they still watched them, all the same. “None of us will hurt you, I _promise,”_ Chiron supplies, a pinky finger held out for the others. “Pinky promise?”

 

The sleepy and dagger-clad child look at the one with the shield, watching as he slowly nods and links their pinkies, shaking them with a frown.

 

The sleepy child whimpers. “I don’t feel good,” they mumble, leaning more against the child with the dagger. They look so significantly pale that they barely looked alive.

 

“Thermos, get Addi and Aidi. Claire, get them to the med bay as fast as you can.” The mentioned children are quick to move, doing as was told. For some reason, Chiron _knew_ that this was going to mark for a new curse, especially as the _claimed_ marks signaled over all three.

 

The dagger-clad boy had Hypnos, as called. The fatherly-looking had Astraea. And, the third, as dreaded as was, had symbols flashing between Pluto and Hades, making the centaur conclude that they had _somehow_ been a child of both, though that had been far from uncommon now.

 

This wasn’t going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil presses his head against Remys’ thigh, coughing into the bend of his arm. The Lotus Hotel had made for a wavy memory, but he knew that he had only been in there for a few months. It  _ had _ been just 1917 when he was first born, yet it was now 2034 and he should’ve been more than a hundred years old, yet he’s only four. Lupa had warned him that his father was protecting him by sending him to the hotel, though she had presented the coin with a frown, warning him that the world would be far from kind to him in the future, even now. 

 

He had found Emile by chance. Emile was first, literally  _ running _ into the boy as one of the hotel occupants chased after him. He had collided with the boy before pulling the other underneath the bar counter, heaving through a panic attack could just barely be heard other the loud, thundering music that played. Emile was quick to calm him, and the two stuck like glue, even when the lady that watched him (now both of them) had found them and chided them for hours on end about the dangers of running off in the middle of a hotel, though Virgil was quick to remark that he knew  _ everything _ about this place, had explored it enough. It was true and he knew the entire layout, even as it shifted. 

 

Remy had been pulled in by the lady, who was annoyed with the fact that she had to watch not only two but  _ three _ demigods that seemed to already be strong as Hell. Virgil silently guesses she had gone somewhat insane over that time. She  _ had _ claimed that she had been there since the hotel was built  _ and _ that time passed differently for her than it did for them. She had poisoned the youngest, though he still wasn’t sure how he had survived. THat had been a month and a half ago. He now sat in the Hades Cabin with the two he had laid claim to as family now, wheezing through the pain that was his lungs. They ached from all the running and injuries they had been through, but they were now bandaged and healing slowly. 

 

Emile combs his hands through the youngests’ hair, shield discarded and sat with Remys’ dagger. Virgil had put his coin down, but the damned thing always seemed to return to his pocket (or hand, if he didn’t have any pockets on his being) every single time he turned away. After healing and then a shower, Virgil found himself so much closer to passing out than he had been earlier. He had been up for, what, forty-two hours now? He isn’t sure. He knew if he asked Remy, the boy could tell him, but the mentioned was currently passed out, leaning against Emile with a relaxed expression that neither had seen in far too long. 

 

“How’re you doing,” Emile asks, though both boys know it’s pointless for him to. He could feel emotions, whether he wanted to or not. His mother made that possible, as well as his cryptic influence on them. It was pointless to fight against the other when asked. He would find out, no matter what the other party wanted. Chiron had promised he’d figure out how to help the child learn to control it, though, which the boy was thankful for. 

 

Virgil shrugs somewhat. He really isn’t sure. The last bit of his life had been nothing more than a blur. Everything past three was  _ nothing, _ an entire year of his life thrown down the drain. “I’m four,” he mumbles, “Not one hundred-something. That’s weird.” 

 

Emile slowly nods, carding his fingers through the others’ hair with a gentle smile. “Yeah, it is kind of weird.” Ge hums with a gentle scoff, running his fingers through once again. 

 

Virgil can feel himself getting lulled into sleep. Maybe it was because when Remy slept, he usually lulled the others into sleep, too, accidentally using the powers to influence the others’ dreams, too. Remy had a rather awkward explanation as to why they were swimming in coffee in one dream, but Virgil had looked at it as an  _ at least we slept _ sort of situation. Or, maybe it was because Emile was carding his fingers through his hair, calming against the storm of things that had been going on, humming out a tune that grounds him and pulls his eyelids shut. Or maybe it was his lack of sleep for so long and forcing his sick body to get through everything, whether he wanted it to or not. He probably could have died from exhaustion, but here he was, falling asleep with his family. 

 

_ Faces litter the backdrop, souls of the dead that seemed to haunt Virgil wherever he went. He had seen ghosts through enough of his life, but these were hardcore, covered in blood and yuck. Virgil knew he’d seen them before, but it had been pointedly why he avoids sleep.  _

 

_ Another boy runs through the corpses, holding hands with a version of himself that seems to glitch through being young and old. A boy with scales litters the skin, holding tight to them, coiling up as they whisper, “It’s alright. I’ll keep you safe. Mama can’t get us in here.”  _

 

_ The two collapse in the cave, the other boy holding tight. It was a lie, though, because Virgil had seen this dream play out enough times. The ground shakes, still sending the two off-kilter every time before it collapsed.  _

 

Virgil slams his body up. He had never woken up there? Why had it been there? He usually woke up when eh found the remains, digging through the dirt and finding his own hand cut off. The other boy was always close. He was seemingly fine. Virgil didn’t know his name, didn’t know who or what he was, but he knew that he had seen him before and would knowingly see him again. Lupa had guaranteed that when he was young. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! I love them all! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  
> 
> Come and talk to me, too!!
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
